New Space Order
'' is an unreleased real-time strategy game (RTS) developed by Namco (now Bandai Namco Entertainment) that would have allowed multiplayer gameplay features for use in arcades, utilizing Namco System N2 hardware. Each player would be leading a force to expand territories in space, conducting warfare against enemy vessels and home planets. The development team of New Space Order is Project Starline. The known members of Project Starline are Tohru Takahashi, Tago Hisaharu (Enthu-T), and Akihiko Ishikawa (LindaAI-CUE). The stage for the game is the New Space Order War, in which the UGSF is at a state of war with the Military Empire (zo ahous) and the Sacred Religious State (celestia tian farous) is at war with the State of Feudal Dynasty (tiencho zo refous). '''Development History In 2004, the direct management of Namco's internet cafe, Chikouraku, began development as a closed beta test run. At that time, New Space Order was a downloadable beta. It was only operated inside the stores of Chikouraku, Shinnyokohama Store and Takadanobaba Shop. The test run ended on February 4, 2007. That same year, it was displayed at the AOU Show 2007, which lasted from February 16 to February 17. In those circumstances, the release was under development, the game used the same hardware and cabinet as Counter Strike NEO. However since the development affairs, there was no official comment and the update of the official homepage was suspended. But there was an irregular updates of exceptional contents below, New Space Order Link of Life's Mechanics and the yearly April Fools were established. However in December 2008, the official homepage of New Space Order announced its discontinuation. After that, the limited time wallpaper was offered to the public. The last April Fools message was open to the public until January 26, 2009. Afterwards, the top page is currently closed with a hidden Melnics message. However, every content was only cut from the top page link. It would now be possible to input direct URL links to see every content. Still, this renewal is also currently being done. For example on April 1, 2009, like every other year, also had a renewal. The now-existing New Space Order Link of Life below the contents (which you also need to input the direct URL) also had an unfixed period while the update is continuing. In the month of September 2009, the Mechanics of the New Space Order Link of Life has been updatedhttps://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Space_Order. Strangereal-Galaxian Timeline The New Space Order War (Xevi: far draut pitarmil folsa repcke Story Begins Again) lasts from 2845 - 3210 (745 - 1110 After Galactic A.G.). This war was caused by the Avonford Conflict of 2845 when the UGSF came into a contact with a new enemy, Military Empire ahous, within the United Galaxy's star systemshttp://ugsf-series.com/en/#newspaceorder. The United Galaxy is allies with Sacred Religious Country (Melnics-Xevi Hybrid: celestia tian farous) at the time of the outbreak of the New Space Order War. For example, Yuu Saito was saved by Airuya (Melnics for "HOLY") when she blocks Ahous' ultimate weapon, the Strategic Ultra Heavy Bomber. The Celestian soldiers would aid the UGSF in their defense of Earth against Military Empire's forces. Afterwards, the Military Empire would be repelled. Opening Video References External Links * http://www.newspaceorder.com/linkoflife/index.htm * http://www.newspaceorder.com/about1.html Category:Games